Blue Christmas
by Narcotics
Summary: Robin finds himself with some Yuletide troubles and no where to go. But he's not the only one with the Christmas blues.


This is my first ever fic. I've roamed around on ffn for a while but I didn't decided to make my debut till now. So here it is, its short and fluffy but hey, isn't that how Christmas is supposed to be. Oh and I forgot the Disclaimer: Robin, Superboy, and all other mentioned or heard of DC characters belong to DC and not to me.  
  
  
  
Family togetherness. Isn't that what this entire holiday season is about? Well, not for me. It was never about that for me. Even when I was a little kid, I spent all my Christmas' with servants and the help. Never with my real family. When I got old enough to stay on my own, my parents let the staff go and see their families. You know, like a holiday gift. And I was alone. No gift for Tim. Not what he really wants anyway.  
  
I was sitting sadly by the window of my home, wrapped up in my own self-pity as it sometimes came to around the holiday season. Fat white flakes fell from a dark, unseeable sky. A white Christmas. That's what Bart wanted for his holiday. I guess it doesn't snow too often in Alabama. That would be nice for him. He's only, what, two or three technically. Ha, he still believes in Santa Claus. You can always count on that kid for the innocence you lost. None of us have the heart to tell him he isn't real. He'll probably find out.hopefully not like I did. I wish I could've seen my dad through the railing stairs in a Santa Claus suit putting presents under our gigantic tree. But, I found out through logic. Kind of like how I got my job. I asked for my parents to be home for Christmas and they weren't. I don't care how many times I was told that Santa couldn't do everything. It was the only thing I ever asked for. And yet I got trains and action figures and bikes. I didn't want that stuff. I just wanted my mom and dad.  
  
I finally turned away from the forlorn boy with the flurrying face. I stared at my lit up tree. Mrs. Mac did a pretty nice job on it. I would've helped her if I wasn't still at Brentwood. What's the point of being home? I could be at my private school without any work and that would be more of a vacation. At least I would have the fact that there was nothing my dad and step mom could do about it. Instead I know that they are purposely not here with me on Christmas. I let out an angry sigh and pushed my chair back harshly. Forget being here and being sorry for myself. I need some air anyway.  
  
Within minutes I was out in the cold and wet snow. My boots crunched in my ears despite the fact the blanket they imprinted was muffling the sound. The frigid, unbound wind stabbed my face red but it felt good. I ran to the edge of Sparkler's Jewelry and leapt off. The pavement came rushing up to meet me but a line whipped out from my hand and snatched onto the corner of the Mira Star restaurant. I spiraled and somersaulted onto the roof, the still dropping snowflakes clutching to my cape and hair. My foot landed on an icy patch and I fell painfully on my butt. This sucked. I sat on my cold and aching rear, looking across the street to a merrily decorated hotel. Jumping rooftops was something that could usually free up my mind and my spirit but how could I get away from my problems when everywhere I looked they were broadcasting out to me in red and green? The hotel's lights flashed annoyingly, highlighting the drifting snow in different colors as it passed in front. I needed to go someplace where I could sit and think. Someplace where no one knew my specific problems and was satisfied in not knowing. I stared at the hotel across the street once more and a smile flickered across my face. I knew the perfect place to go.  
  
* * * *  
  
My white dusted boots tracked into the surprisingly warm headquarters. Thank goodness someone ignored my lectures on keeping heat energy to its minimum. Since no one was there, no one would certainly mind it if I took off my boots and got comfortable. The packed snow fell out of my ninja boot and broken into smaller bits on the floor. I grimaced. Did I hold the right to track in outside elements like I used to? I wasn't really part of the team and it's not like I was coming back to spread Christmas cheer. I was just.trying to get away and I ran here. I was already on my feet by this point and had traveled to the gargantuan kitchen. Some eggnog would sound pretty nice right about now. Did I have the right to drink eggnog? Well, I guess I'll buy them some more and clean up and then we'll be even. Satisfied with my thinking I went into the lobby, nog in hand. The place was decorated with candy canes and wreaths and the works. There was even a big tree in the middle of the floor with a few gifts underneath. I curiously went over to the presents, setting my drink on the floor, and lifted up one of the tags. 'To: Kon, From: Cissie' the package read. There was even a smiley face in the "O". I suddenly felt a lump in my stomach. I remembered a Christmas not too long ago where I was willing to go down with my friends and now I wasn't even willing to enjoy the season with them. A frown etched itself in my features as I continued to stare at the Santa covered gift.  
  
"I think the tag says 'To KON'." A voice sounded behind me. I turned on my heels and nearly dropped his present to the floor. I felt like a little boy having been caught trying to take a peek at his toys early. Not that that's ever happened to me. "Hey, no need to worry Wonder Boy. I'm not going to throw you in the barn out back." Superboy smiled a large, face consuming grin. I guess he had the right to feel a little smug. I ignored all my detective senses and he'd managed to startle me. That's what you get for losing your holiday spirit.  
  
"Thanks." I smiled back not knowing exactly what to say. I cocked an eyebrow as I looked him up and down. "Nice hat." I commented tersely. He tipped the Claus cap in my direction, the little white puff at the end of it falling in his eyes. He pushed it away and laughed a little.  
  
"I think it does me justice." His look slowly faded into one of question. "Shouldn't you be with your family? It's Christmas Eve." I didn't respond to him. My smile had quickly evaporated into a stony disappointed look. I really wasn't doing a very good job at hiding my emotions. Bruce would disapprove. Well, who cares? Why mask tonight? Kon sensed the visible tension and attempted to draw the focus away from my Christmas. "Uh.Cassie and Cissie are together with their moms. Some sort of girl, together thing. I really don't know. Empress is in the Caribbean with her dad and Madd. Heh heh. Little rhyme.Uh.yeah. Bart is hanging with Max and Helen. Probably driving them nuts." I smiled at the thought of Bart impatiently waiting for Christmas morning. Superboy seemed to relax a little more at my smile. "Yeah, he's not the kind of kid I would want to get stuck with on Christmas Eve. Anyway, I have no idea where Secret or Lobo, are but in Lobo's case I don't think I wanna know. He's probably trying to get in the twelve frags of Christmas." I relaxed a little myself. Remembering my eggnog I decided to let my masking melt away with the snow that was slowly turning into puddles on my clothes.  
  
"You want some eggnog, Kon?" I offered, already heading for the kitchen. He shrugged and followed willingly.  
  
"Why not? I never had any before but what the hey. It's that time of year right?" I got him a glass too when we reached our destination and we gave a little toast and gulped it down. Superboy stuck out his tongue at the taste. I laughed. "Sorry, this stuff just ain't my brew." He reached in the humongous refrigerator and pulled out a Soder. "Gimme a nice cold one any day." He smiled as he popped the top and swallowed half of the contents as if it would some how rid his throat of the clinging nog reminisce. "Ah." I leaned against the cupboards and swished the yellow substance around in my glass taking a minute to think.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked him thoughtfully. He looked a little downtrodden. For a minute I considered withdrawing the question but he responded right when I opened my mouth.  
  
"Well, you know. No where else to be. Superman is a little busy and Hawaii just doesn't seem right to be at during Christmas. Cadmus.well.you know. Besides, being here is a little cheerier." He drank a bit of his Soder and uncomfortably shifted his weight. It was obvious that well.he had nowhere else to be for Christmas. No one else to be with. "Why are you here?" Kon retorted no longer feeling that I had to be protected from the question and gladly shifting the attention from his lonely life to my own. I sighed. Batman wouldn't be too happy if I told him the truth but I didn't feel much like lying. I opted for the coward's way out and decided to give Superboy just a couple of rough details.  
  
"You know. Family's a little busy with other things at the moment. There's just a lot more important things for them to do on Christmas than just spend it at home." Yeah like go to parties and "well-deserved" vacations. I sloshed back some eggnog like a drunk with a shot glass before I realized what I'd done. Kon didn't take much notice. By now we had unconsciously traveled to the lobby again and we were now resting in two large armchairs in front of a fire place. The Kid was silent. I didn't know what he was thinking but I decided to get off of the "Blue Christmas" topic. "It would probably be nicer if there was a fire going." He saw the blackened hole where a roaring fire should've gone and agreed. Within a few moments we were sitting in front of a warming glow.in silent tension. I tried to stir up some conversation with the depressed looking sixteen-year-old. "So.how's the team been while I've been--"  
  
"It's not right." Superboy mumbled gazing into the flames. Almost looking past it to something within the fire. Ok.Jeez I hope I didn't depress him.  
  
"Kon?" I questioned carefully.  
  
"Sorry, Rob. I.I guess I got a little lost in my thoughts." He weakly lifted the corners of his mouth into something that could've been classified as a smiled. "I just.I hate all the talk about family on Christmas. I'm not some sort of Scrooge or something. I just feel a little.never mind." He shook his head, suddenly clamming up and feeling stupid. I stared at him for an uncomfortable minute.  
  
"I know what you mean." I held my breath, letting my statement hang in the air. Superboy looked at me with an easily readable mix of curiosity and doubt.  
  
"The TV always shows the happy people in the Folgers commercials or the hugging groups of people who go out and put lights on a tree in the woods and they magically work." Kon snickered a little. "But it's not like that in real life." I knew I was baring my soul a little but hey, he'd been with me since day one of this team. I think I could trust him to keep my thoughts under wraps. "Sometimes you wonder why it can't be like that or how come it never was like that but then you realize life isn't like a commercial and sometimes it just.uh.sucks." Nice ending line, Tim. The Kid looked at me and then grinned.  
  
"This isn't gonna get all mushy is it? We're not going to end the night telling stories about Christmas' past and laugh it all away are we?"  
  
I laughed lightly. "No, I don't think so, Kon." I stared into the fire and took the mask from my face slowly, the spirit gum leaving a bit of itself behind. I looked back at Kon a smile crossing my face. "I think we're just going to end up staying here, enjoying an uncommercialized, non- perfect, hugging-group-less Christmas." Superboy looked at me with a squinting confusion that slowly morphed into a childlike grin.  
  
"You know, Wonder boy.that's the best idea you've come up with tonight. A lot better than that stupid eggnog idea and a lot better than trying to steal my Christmas present from Cissie." He smirked, eagerly challenging me. I accepted.  
  
"Hey! I was just lookin' to see whose it was!"  
  
"Yeah right and I bet you offered me the eggnog as a 'friendly gesture'."  
  
"It was! You think I was trying to poison you?"  
  
"Well.you were already stealing presents who knew what you would go to next." 


End file.
